Опасность в открытом море
Опасность в открытом море (англ. Peril on the High Seas) — одиннадцатый эпизод второго сезона мультсериала Рапунцель: Новая история. Премьера эпизода состоялась 10 февраля 2019 года. Синопсис Перевод = Максимус и Юджин попадают в беду, но их спасает проходящий мимо корабль. Вскоре оказывается, что это — тюремный корабль, а заключенные подняли на нем мятеж и взяли судно под свой контроль. |-| Оригинал = Max and Eugene get into distress and save themselves on a passing ship. Unfortunately, it turns out that it is a prison ship and the prisoners have taken control after a mutiny on board. Сюжет 200px|thumb|left|Юджин и Максимус на палубе корабле Спустя шесть недель после кораблекрушения к острову Тирапай причаливает торговый паром и Рапунцель со своими друзьями получают возможность уплыть назад, на материк. Когда корабль отчалил от острова, Юджин и Максимус решают пройтись по палубе корабле. Фицерберт заметил доску с объявлениями и увидел на ней старое объявления о том, что он объявлен в розыск. Юджин решил забрать данную листовку себе, но ветер уносит её в море. Он попытался вылезти за борт корабля, дабы подплыть к ней, но Максимус попытался помешать этому и в итоге оба упали в воду, а паром уплыл вперед. 200px|thumb|right|Юджин и Максимус на тюремном корабле Через некоторое время мимо утопающих проплывает другой корабль и они забираются на него. Вскоре друзья узнают, что это — тюремный корабль, взятый под контроль пойманными ими в Короне преступниками — Леди Кейн, Братьями Граббингстом, Энтони Пронырой и прочими. Фицерберт решает бежать с корабля, воспользовавшись шлюпкой, но механизм её спуска сломался и лодка утонула. 200px|thumb|left|Поиски пропавших В это же время Рапунцель на пароме обнаруживает, что Юджин и Максимус куда-то пропали. Девушка и её друзья начинают исследовать корабль в поисках пропавших, но нигде не могут найти их. Когда они уже отчаялись найти их, Коротышка сообщает о том, что конь и возлюбленный принцессы выпали за борт корабля. 200px|thumb|right|Допрос фальшивого Джованни Тем временем на тюремном корабле Фицерберт и Максимус решили взять в плен нового капитана корабля, дабы выяснить, куда он направляется. Они ловят управляющего судном — фальшивого Джованни и допрашивают его. Джованни признается, что преступники планируют захватить местные паром, а его пассажиров убить. Юджин понимает, что речь идет о корабле, на котором плывут его друзья и оставив Джованни на свободе он и Максимус убегают, дабы найти способ перебраться назад на паром. 200px|thumb|left|Преступники берут Юджина и Максимуса в плен Воспользовавшись моментом, фальшивый Джованни убежал и доложил Леди Кейн о том, что Фицерберт и Максимус проникли на корабль. Разбойники начинают искать их: на нижней палубе Братья Граббингстон находят Юджина, а на верхней Аксель встречает Максимуса. Герои пытаются убежать от преступников, но те через некоторое время всё равно окружают их, привязывают к якорю и решают выбросить в открытое море. 200px|thumb|right|Лэнс и Ногокрюк стреляют перцами в тюремный корабль В этот момент Рапунцель и её друзья с помощью Паскаля, который напугал капитана парома, сумели развернуть свой корабль, доплыли до тюремного корабля и начали его обстрел. Разбойники оказались в замешательстве и Максимусу с Фицербертом удалось освободиться. Началась драка, в ходе которой братья Граббингстон чуть было не убили Юджина и был нанесен огромный урон тюремному кораблю. 200px|thumb|left|Рапунцель и Юджин в порту на материке В итоге героям удается победить всех разбойников, навести порядок на тюремном корабле и успешно доставить его до материка. На корабль были направлены новые стражники и он продолжил свое плаванье к плавучей тюрьме, а Рапунцель и её друзья наконец-то продолжили путь по следу из чёрных камней. Персонажи Главные персонажи * Юджин Фицерберт * Максимус * Рапунцель * Леди Кейн * Братья Граббингстон Второстепенные персонажи * Паскаль * Кассандра * Лэнс Стронгбоу * Ногокрюк * Коротышка * Альфонс * Лорбсы * Капитан парома * Энтони Проныра * Фальшивый Джованни * Оттер Галерея en:Peril on the High Seas Категория:Эпизоды Категория:Эпизоды второго сезона